Sharing a Pony
by greensorceress
Summary: Kili's pony has a accident and he has to ride with Fili. He'd be perfectly content to sulk for the entire ride but Fili has other ideas. Warning: contains incest Not beta'd, please forgive any errors


**Sharing a Pony**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I wish I did**

**Warning: Contains incest**

**750 words of pure smut! Enjoy!**

This was not the way to earn his uncle's respect, nor the respect of the rest of the company. Kili was mentally kicking himself as he climbed onto his brother's horse. He's been goofing off, as usual, trying to juggle apples and get Fili's attention; not paying attention to where his pony, Daisy, was walking. She stepped into a rabbit hole and twisted her leg. Fortunately, Daisy's injury was minor and she was still able to walk, but she would not be able to bear any weight for the next several days and the company had to slow their pace so she could keep up. And Kili would have to hitch a ride with his brother until she was healed.

Kili cursed his own stupidity, he really did want to be taken seriously by his uncle, why was he so impulsive? He settled into the saddle in front of Fili with a huff, no doubt his older brother would never let him live this down. Daisy's reigns were tied to Fili's saddle which meant the two young dwarves were at the back of the column; Kili planned to sulk until they stopped to make camp.

"Poor little Kili, nothing hurts quite so bad as a bruised ego," the blond prince purred into his ear, slipping an arm around Kili's waist.

"I get it, I'm an idiot! Leave me alone, Fee." The younger was in no mood for his brother's taunts at the moment.

"Would that I could, dear heart, but seeing you unhappy makes me unhappy," he whispered into Kili's hair, nudging his nose into the black tresses. The dark prince jumped when he felt Fili's fingers touch the skin of his stomach. _How did he get his hand under my jerkin so easily? _Before Kili realized what was happening, his brother has loosened the lacings of his breeches and had slipped his hand inside, raking his fingers through the dark curls.

"You're awful bold today, brother," Kili sighed, leaning back against the blond slightly.

"Mmmm…" was the only reply he received as Fili's fingers closed around his half hard member. The young prince gasped at the contact.

"What if someone turns around and catches us?

"Since when do you care if someone catches us? Don't worry; it just looks like my arm in around your waist. I won't take it out, I promise." Fili nipped at his ear and sent shiver down Kili's spine. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of his brother stroking him to full hardness.

Fili brought a finger to his own mouth and sucked, slicking it liberally with saliva. He tugged at the back of Kili's breeches to loosen them before shoving his hand down the back quickly. Kili had to bite his tongue to suppress the yelp of surprise. He felt the slippery finger prodding at his entrance, just hard enough to be felt but not enough to push inside. _Tease._

The dark prince shifted in the saddle, trying to push back onto the teasing digit. Fili chuckled against his neck and gently pushed the finger inside. Kili whimpered in satisfaction and laid his head back onto Fili's shoulder. The older dwarf kissed his neck softly and nipped at his jawline, stroking Kili's now throbbing cock in time with the thrusts of his finger.

"Come for me, sweet baby," Fili whispered before taking an earlobe between his teeth.

"I'm not a baby, you arse," Kili huffed as he brought a hand up to tangle in golden locks.

"Mmmm…but you're my baby, you know you are," his older brother breathed as he kissed the corner of Kili's mouth. Kili turned his head and kissed Fili hard, tongues fighting for dominance. The blond crooked his finger and pressed down on the bundle of nerves inside the younger.

Kili's cry of pleasure was swallowed by his brother's mouth as he came into the other's hand. Fili milked the last of the brunet's release before withdrawing both his hands from Kili's breeches. He kissed Kili behind the ear before bringing his seed covered hand to their faces. Both brothers licked the hand clean, occasionally touching lips and tongues as they lathed away the last of Kili's essence.

"Sharing a pony might not be so bad after all," Kili mused as he tied the laces of his breeches.

"Aye, but tomorrow _I'm _riding in front," Fili insisted, wrapping his arms around his brother and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"We'll see."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome! 3**


End file.
